A Bath Together!
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: A sequel to Tsunami Paradise. Note: This fanfic contains lemon. 18 aged readers.


After a long journey back home from Tsunami Paradise and both, Miroku and Sango parted ways while she have the pervert a kiss on the cheek as a token of her gratitude for his daring rescue.

But, Kagome on the other hand gave him the most passionate kiss ever gave to him for an ultimate gratitude saving her the most.

They soon made in safety home to their apartment complex where they live together. Once inside, Kagome place her beach bag down, raised her arms up way high as she groan from stretching her limbs.

"Mmmhmm, boy! That was a fun day we've had, Inuyasha. I hope you had a good time yourself." she turn to him smiling at him.

"Keh," he scoffed softy while couldn't help but agree that it was fun day indeed. "I wouldn't say that. I would say it was twice more fun then ever."

"Huh, that's funny. Earlier you said you were not too keen on having some fun there ever since I persuaded you. You said it..."

''No way, Kagome! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm not going to some water park just to pass the whole summer!'' Kagome mimics impersonating his tone of voice.

"Ha...ha...ha. Very funny, Kagome." he frowned. "Besidee you're the one who pleaded, and beg. You were all..."

''Oh come, Inuyasha please! It's won't be so much fun without you!'' Inuyasha mimics her voice terribly with, Kagome glared.

"You make the worse impersonation of me."

"Whatever...just go take a bath why don't ya. You still smell of chlorine." he held his nose.

"Fine. I'll do that." she said heading off to the bathroom until she stop and glances over to him. "Unless you like to join me?~" she asked flushing shade on pink in her cheek.

Inuyasha's face went deep red as well as the tip of his dog ears gone red too.

"Uhh...eh...s-sure."

Kagome giggles knowing he very well he wants to take a bath with her. Despite he respects her privacy, but other times, Kagome does same for him but deep down she always love his company sharing baths with him. Especially in hot springs.

"Come on, Inuyasha no need to be shy." she takes his hand and drags him toward the bathroom door.

Turning on the hot water filling the tub up as she pour bubble bath soap in while the whole room filled with steam. Both of them shed, and strip off their bikini, and swim trunks as their now standing there naked. Kagome had her hands covering her bare, ample breasts and her lower region. Inuyasha also covered his package area look away blushing as, Kagome stir the water around with her hand.

Bending over to the tub as he glance his golden eye getting a full view with her round peaches making him his staff erect stiff and soild. Kagome was humming to herself as she was ready to step in.

"Bath's ready. Hop on in!" she smiled.

She step in as she slowly lower down to the tub letting the hot water soak in her bare skin. She then start wash herself using a sponge as she waits for the half-demon to join in with her.

"Well...I'm waiting.~" she said sweetly as she scrub her arms.

Inuyasha then slowly inch towards tub as he steps in and sits down behind her. But as he does so his stiff staff pokes behind her which made her a slight gasp by the felt it.

"Oooh! Is someone excited back there?" she look back at him playfully teased grin at him.

He didn't answer as he looked away flushing red with his ears droop down from his head.

"I-It's not my fault you showed off your naked body." he muttered.

Kagome chuckled as she reach over her favorite strawberry scent shampoo handing to, Inuyasha.

"Well since we're both in the tub, can you wash my hair for me?" she asked sweetly to him.

Inuyasha smiled and takes the bottle.

"Sure why not." he said opening the cap and pour the lotion on top of her head.

After that he uses his hands to scrub her scalp as he tries not to let his claws scratch her. The shampoo lotion soon lathered up while, Kagome remain sitting behind him sighing in relaxation.

"Hmmmmm, Inuyasha.~" she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha would admit that he really love the smile of strawberry on her hair. In fact he would consistently sniff at her head like an actual doggy he is.

Kagome then look up to him showing him the all so beautiful face he always loved.

"You don't mind if you can wash me somewhere else?" she asked.

"Uh...w-where else do you like to me to wash, Kagome?" Inuyasha said with his eyebrow rushed.

"Well...you think you can wash my back?" she asked flushing a bit pink on her cheeks.

"Um...sure." he said sheepishly.

Using the same sponge Kagome used he starts scrubbing her back. She let's out a soothing moan of relief as she closed her eyes again.

"How does that feel?" Inuyasha asked.

"So good." she replied.

"You want me to work on your lower back?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm." she replied with a nod.

"Okay then."

He then scrubs more down to her lower spine as Kagome moans in more satisfaction then ever before. Hearing those moans made, Inuyasha more excited down there which at the point he couldn't take it. His left hand reach underwater as it gets to grab a hold of her soft orb, caressing it which Kagome's eyes widen and let's out a shriek.

"YAHH!" she jolt. "I-Inuyasha!" her face got beat red.

"What?" he said acting innocent. "I didn't do anything."

"Lair...you just grab my butt." she made deadpanned stare at him.

"Keh!" he scoffed looking away with a smirk. "No idea what your taking... GAH?!"

Caught him off guard he felt her hand reach down behind grabbing his stiff manhood while Kagome gave an evil grin.

"Is my dirty puppy getting horny back there?" she giggles.

"What makes you I'm-" but his sentence was cut off as he bit his lip as she starts rubbing his cock up and down. He throws his head back looking up in the ceiling as he let's our a growl and purring mix together as his sharp teeth bare hard.

"I think you are too turned on over me. I don't mind." she wink at him.

Inuyasha then pants as she kept stroking his cock more.

Without a second thought he then reach both his hands to her breasts and grabbed them.

"Ahh?! Inuyasha!" she let out. "Easy there!"

"Oh I'm not going easy on you, Kagome. You started it and now I'm going to finish." he grin.

He then massage those two big melons while he his pointy nails pinch her nipples which made, Kagome let out a squeal.

"I-Inuyasha! Don't pinch me there!" she begged.

"Fat chance."

He pull her nipples playfully as Kagome bites her lower lips hard as her eyes shutter as tears stings out of her.

"NNYYYAAAAH! INUYASHA!" she yelled as all these painful tease made her feel turned out as her womanhood starts to tingle.

"What's the matter. Can't handle a half-demon like me?" he whispered in her ear as he nip it.

"Inu-yasha...I'm...I'm tingling down below me!"

"You are? Well maybe I can fix that."

Inuyasha lower her right hand as it reach down to her womanhood and starts using his two fingers stroking to her sweat spot which caused, Kagome's head to thrust upward facing the ceiling above as she start huffing and panting through her mouth.

"Ahh hah! Mmmahh! Nyah! Oh...please...don't stop!" she begged.

"You want this don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes...I want it! Finger me right there." Kagome panted.

"Okay then. I'm going to make you howl for me."

With that, Inuyasha continues to finger her more deeply as it about that moment that she was about to reach her limit.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I'm gonna...I'm going to...I'm cumming!" she shouted.

"Then do it you dirty wench!"

With more stroking, and fingering her pussy faster then ever before, Kagome pleasurely screams as she releases her climax.

"NYAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

After that, Kagome pass out panting, and breathing heavily as she lay back down behind that half-demon boy.

"Ughh...Inuyasha.~"

But just as she thought it's over, Inuyasha position her on all fours with her butt sticking out getting a good view to him as he place his hands on both side of her hips.

"Inuyasha?" she look back behind at him.

"No more word, Kagome." he said.

Kagome chuckled as she knew he was not through with her yet. She looked away as the half-demon prep himself stroking his hard member between her sud covered rear with she softly moans.

"Where you want me put it?" he asked her.

Kagome whimpered as she slight wiggle her butt around.

"My...butt...inside my...asshole." she murmured.

"Keh!" he socffed. "Going for anal huh? If that what you want...that's what you'll get."

He lube his fingers with his saliva and the n stick in her tight hole.

"Nyaaa! Ouch!" she cried.

"Baby."

"I'm not a baby you jerk!"

She then gets a harsh slap of her left buttock which sends a stinging pain to it.

"YAHH! OW!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Shut up. And take it in!" he said.

The tip of his member poke her as it he push it in slowly and hard.

Both she and Inuyasha moaned as his half-demon cock goes in all the way. Once it was in he then start to thrust his hip back, and forth in a slow pace.

"Nyahh! S-So tight!" he growled as he kept pounding her rear end.

Kagome huffed and pant feeling the thrusting motion to her as her hand gripped at the edge of the tub.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Right there! Keep going!" she starts begging.

The pound of his hip to her ass cheeks makes much clapping noises as it echoed the whole bathroom. He grabbed both her arms and bangs her harder.

"Yes, Inuyasha! Harder! HARDER!" she pleaded to him which was music to his ears.

"GAH! K-KA-KAGOME! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!"

Inuyasha heart was racing while his blood start boiling from the inside of his veins as soon he about to reach his maximum.

"SHIT! KAGOME I'M GONNA CUM!" he ground his teeth hard as his eyes shutter tightly as he lets out this howl.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

With one last thrust he released his loud into her.

As all that happen both she, and Inuyasha collapsed down in the tub as they start panting heavily, exhausted, and all worn out.

"Oh, Inuyasha. That was wonderful.~" she said kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah...it was." he smiled down on her as he returned the kiss back to her with much passion in it.

"Should we get out of the tub by now?"

"Nah! Let's remain here for a little longer. I don't care with we get pruned." 


End file.
